


Forgiveness (or lack of it)

by Anonymous



Series: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Nanahoshi Ren, Yandere Undertones, Yanderen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuto can never forgive Ren. Not after what he's done, what hekeeps doingto him.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854697
Kudos: 13
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection





	Forgiveness (or lack of it)

**Author's Note:**

> God. Please, please, _please_ read the tags and warnings. This is short and fucked up. If you decide to read anyway, please proceed with caution. I swear if y'all hate the premise and decided to read anyway, and comment hate-

"Yuuto," Ren sighs, "you feel _sooo_ good around me…"

Yuuto doesn't grace that with a response. He tries not to respond at all, but every thrust Ren aims at his prostate forces out tiny moans he can't stop, his body betraying him. Ren seems to take that as encouragement, speeding up the tempo in which he fucks Yuuto's tight heat.

Yuuto knows he _should_ complain, shove him off, cry, but he's given up. No matter how hard he tries to discourage Ren, it never works. Ren always manages to overcome any barriers he puts up. Better to just let him do what he wants.

There was a time where that stubbornness of his attracts Yuuto, like a moth to a flame. Now, he just wishes he'll stop.

Every push of his dick feels like hell, as if he's being torn apart and violated. And he is. Ren never asked if it's okay to do this, if he wanted it. In another life, maybe things could be different, maybe Ren would have expressed his love in that shy but determined way of his, and Yuuto would have accepted it with his whole heart. But right now, obsession won over rational thought and consideration. The Ren he knows is nowhere to be seen. It it's place is a beast fueled by the need to claim and own his object of affection, and Yuuto is the unwilling victim.

Yuuto gasps as Ren goes to bite his neck, hard enough to draw blood. His whine pushes Ren over the edge, moaning as he fills him up with cum. Yuuto hates how the sensation along with the pain has him coming, how he can't shut up once his orgasm is ripped out of him. Oh well, at least he can forget the situation he's in, even if for a moment.

He comes to Ren licking the bite wound he inflicted, as if in forgiveness. It's not. They both know it. No matter how much Ren pleads and begs, Yuuto would never forgive him. So Ren would never ask for forgiveness. This is the cycle they're stuck in, and he's resigned to his fate.

"You look so beautiful like this, Yuuto," Ren murmurs against his skin, ignoring the way Yuuto grimaces as his stomach turns to lead, as it always does, "messy, fucked out, and _all mine."_


End file.
